sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Battle of Hillah (2003)
| combatant2 = | commander1 = Joseph Anderson | commander2 = Unknown | units1 = 10th Mountain Division 1st Marine Division 101st Airborne Division * 502nd Infantry Regiment JW GROM | units2 = 2nd Al Medina Armored Division | strength1 =unknown | strength2 =Unknown | casualties1 =1 killed wounded unknown 8 attack helicopters damaged | casualties2 =1,200+ killed & wounded 2 field artillery batteries destroyed 1 AA battery destroyed 1 armoured company destroyed 1 infantry battalion destroyed | casualties3 = 551 Iraqi civilian casualties (19 killed, 515 wounded, 17 unspecified) | notes = Most civilian casualties resulted from Coalition cluster bombing of Al Hillah }} The Battle of Al Hillah was an armed military confrontation between military elements of the Coalition Provisional Authority and Iraq during the 2003 Invasion of Iraq. Prior to the Iraq War, the ancient city of Al Hillah was home to numerous bases for the Iraqi Medina division of the Iraqi Republican Guard. As a main objective of the invasion of Iraq was to disable the Republican Guard, this made Al Hillah an important target for Coalition forces, as well as the fact that Al Hillah lay in the path of the planned Coalition advance on Najaf.Hillah#U.S. invasion of Iraq The Battle Fighting in Al Hillah began on 31 March 2003, when two companies of the US 2nd Brigade Combat Team, 10th Mountain Division crossed into southern Al Hillah from Al Kifl, at approximately 0600 AST. There, US forces advanced along Highway 8, protected with air cover. At 0630, an American AH-64 came under fire from Iraqi soldiers entrenched in bunkers, and by 0640 American soldiers were engaged in combat with Iraqi infantry. What followed was intensely fierce urban combat as Coalition forces advanced into Al Hillah, under fire from Republican Guard soldiers and Iraqi infantry.http://lzsally.com/archives/Historian/STRIKE_History_for_31_March_-_06_April_2013.pdf After nearly 15 minutes of intense gun battle, US ground units halted near the campus of Babylon Community College, where they exchanged small arms and artillery fire with two entrenched Republican Guard infantry battalions, two artillery batteries, and extensive air defense systems. For five hours, Coalition forces were engaged in close combat fighting, at times so fierce that the American M1 Abrams tanks couldn't aim their machine guns low enough to engage Iraqi troops. As fighting raged, Apache helicopters conducted numerous attack runs and fire missions on Iraqi defenses until all their weaponry and nearly all their fuel had been expended. 8 Apaches returned to their base damaged, with repair teams reported to have been pulling unexploded RPG's out of the skins of the helicopters. Many pilots had been injured, and one seriously injured pilot later received a Purple Heart for wounds he sustained during the battle. At 1730 hours AST, US Colonel Joseph Anderson ordered Coalition forces to withdraw. One US soldier had been killed in the battle, but the fighting had cost the Iraqis 1,200 or more soldiers killed or wounded, one Republican Guard infantry battalion, one armored company, two field artillery batteries, and one antiaircraft battery. Following the withdrawal, Coalition aircraft launched an assault on the remaining defenses in Al Hillah. Numerous cluster bombs were dropped, causing military and civilian casualties. Following the bombing, Coalition forces advanced into Al Hillah and captured the city by the end of 1 April, encountering sparse resistance. With Al Hillah captured, Coalition forces were clear to advance towards Najaf. Aftermath Small pockets of resistance, composed mostly of Iraqi irregulars, continued to hold out in Al Hillah until 11 April, but nearly all Iraqi military resistance in the city had been annihilated and the Republican Guard no longer posed a serious threat to Coalition forces. References Category:Battles of the Iraq War in 2003 Category:Battles of the Iraq War involving the United States Category:Battles of the Iraq War involving Iraq Category:Battles of the Iraq War involving Poland Category:United States Marine Corps in the Iraq War Category:March 2003 events Category:April 2003 events Category:Hillah